familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Doroslovo
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Doroszlo2.jpg | image_caption = The Saint Emerick Catholic Church. | image_shield = | image_flag = | image_map = WestBackaDistrictlabelled.PNG | map_caption = Location of the commune of Sombor within West Bačka | mapsize = 200px | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Doroslovo within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = = Location of Doroslovo within Serbia | latd= 45|latm= 36|lats= 19 |latNS= N | longd= 19|longm= 11 |longs= 16 |longEW= E | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_region = RS | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = West Bačka | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Sombor | parts_type = Settlements | parts_style = para | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 41.2 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 85 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 497 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 44 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 25243 | postal_code = | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 25 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = SO | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Doroslovo ( , , ) is a village located in the Sombor municipality, in the West Bačka District of Serbia. It is situated in the autonomous province of Vojvodina. The population of the village numbering 1,830 people (2002 census) and most of its inhabitants are ethnic Hungarians. Villagers are mostly preoccupied with farming. It is widely known as a Christian pilgrimage site. Location Doroslovo is located between Sombor and Novi Sad, 15 km from Sombor, 60 km from Novi Sad and 45 km from Osijek in Croatia, across the Danube bridge. Ethnic groups (2002 census) Ethnic groups in the village include: * 952 (52.02%) Hungarians * 659 (36.01%) Serbs * 84 (4.59%) Croats * 39 (2.13%) Yugoslavs * 39 (2.13%) Romani * Others. History The miracle fountain shrine of Bajkut (Бајкут, Bajkút), now called Sentkut (Сенткут, Szentkút - holy well) is located close to the village of Doroslovo. It has been known since the Middle Ages when the area belonged to the Kingdom of Hungary. Doroslovo probably was the location of a monastery founded in the 12th century and a church built in memory of the martyr St. Lõrinc, which is now ruined and forgotten. The first documents of Bajkut (Bajkút) as a parish are from 1382 and the existence of a fountain with miraculous powers was mentioned already then. The settlement became the property of the nuns and remained so for a very long time until the Ottoman conquest in the 16th century. During the Ottoman rule (16th-17th century), Doroslovo is mentioned as a place populated by ethnic Serbs. Since the end of the 17th century it was part of the Habsburg Monarchy and since 1918 part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes and subsequent South Slavic states. Historical population *1961: 2,669 *1971: 2,339 *1981: 2,131 *1991: 1,864 *2002: 1,830 Holy water According to the legend, The Holy Mother has appeared at the fountain Sentkut (Szentkút) on several occasions and it is believed that she asked God to give healing power to the water of the well. Many miraculous events have been linked with Sentkut (Szentkút). In 1792, a 40 year old blind man, Janos Zabloczky was told by The Holy Mother in a dream, to go to Doroslovo and wash his eyes in the Sentkut (Szentkút) water and he gained his sight back. The priests of Doroslovo have since then noted many healings at the shrine. Many believers, including the blind and crippled are visiting the shrine, hoping for blessing, recovery and peace of mind and the number of pilgrims have greatly increased. Church The first chapel in honour of The Holy Mother was built in 1796. A new one replaced it in 1809 but was destroyed by fire after 50 years. A third chapel was made of bricks in 1825 and rebuilt and enlarged into the present church with the addition of two towers in 1875. A sculpture of Virgin Mary was erected close by the well in 1861 and a Lourdes cave shrine with a statue of St. Mary was consecrated in 1910. A building with a long outside corridor, to be used for confessions was built in 1909 and the whole area was turned into a nice park with trees and bushes. The outside of the church was renovated in 1942 but the coloured glass windows were demolished during World War II. The inside of the church was renovated in 1967. An open-air altar attached to the outside of the church was consecrated in 1974 and fresco paintings by Lajos Horvath were made behind the open-air altar, on the walls of the confessional corridor and on the outside of the nearby caretaker’s house. Pilgrimage site Today, Doroslovo offering a beautiful place for pilgrimage and attracts Christians from all the neighbouring countries. Due to its long history and beautiful location, Doroslovo offers ideal conditions for peaceful contemplation and prayers encouraging believers to come back often. At the holy days of special celebration, the Doroslovo shrine is visited by large numbers of pilgrims and is known to provide a powerful religious experience. See also *List of places in Serbia *List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina References *Rozália Raj, István Nagy: Detailed Hungarian language description at the Doroszló webpage. *Slobodan Ćurčić, Broj stanovnika Vojvodine, Novi Sad, 1996. External links * Doroslovo * History of Doroslovo * Doroszló-Portál * www.soinfo.org Category:Doroslovo Category:Sombor Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Settlements in West Bačka District Category:Settlements in Bačka Category:West Bačka District Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia